


液体宝石

by jjy12321



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjy12321/pseuds/jjy12321





	液体宝石

液体宝石  
“快走，别磨蹭了。”  
“爸爸，我们真的要离开这里吗？”  
“小孩儿别不懂事，这个地方再也住不下去了，听话，我们得活下去。”  
随机汽车开动，疾驰而去……  
又是一户搬离的人家，这个镇子上的人已经不多了，道路荒凉的仿佛没有人生存过的痕迹。这是个充斥着吸血鬼的镇子，自从三个月前一件杀人案的发生，吸血鬼这个词就开始出现在了人们的生活中。逐渐，人们发现，被吸血致死的干尸越来越多，终于人心惶惶，陆续有人搬离了这个镇子，直到现在绝大多的住民都选择了离开，选择留下的大多也是已经无法自便的老人。  
Loki就是这个镇子上中为数不多选择留下的年轻人，他是这个偏远的小镇上唯一一所教堂的牧师，他极度信奉这神明，他总是相信主有天会降临这可怜的小镇，来拯救这些生活在水深火热之中的无辜百姓。  
可，至少现在，神明并没有怜悯这些可怜的百姓。于是，教堂不再辉煌，人们不断指责神明的冷漠。比起寄希望于不知是否真实存在的神明对的拯救，人们还是不约而同地选择相信自己，纷纷搬离了这个小镇。  
教堂中的教徒已经越来越少了，除了loki只剩下了6个女孩儿，这些女孩都是loki从人贩子手里救下的孤儿，本就无处可去，教堂就是她们的家。  
女孩们很听话，也很懂事，她们坚信着loki的信仰，即使在大多数居民都已经搬离的情况之下她们还是留了下来，因为loki曾说过：主会救我们的。  
可，她们终究就是普通人了，终于在女孩只剩下3个之后，loki决定带她们离开这里。只是，到了现在，离开真的还会那么容易吗？  
答案很明显是不会的。  
经历好几天的躲躲藏藏，终于在从教堂出发三天后，在他们乘坐的小轿车即将开出这个地狱般的小镇的时候，吸血鬼出现了。为了掩护女孩子们，loki从车上跳了下来，女孩们顺利出城了，但是loki却陷入了危险。  
人在处于极度恐惧之中的时候，身体往往能激发从未体现过的体能，譬如现在，loki居然在好几只吸血鬼的追击之下顺利逃出了他们的视线，逃回了“教堂”。姑且现在还将眼前这建筑称之为“教堂”，毕竟三天前它的的确确还是那个loki生活至今的地方。看看这建筑啊，残破不堪，乌鸦，蝙蝠，蜘蛛横行，地上随处能见到动物的尸体，还有那头曾经辛勤的奶牛，被吸干了血，只剩下了皮和骨头，还有无数蚂蚁不断啃食残余的肉渣。  
这三天的变化宛如隔了三年，loki望着眼前的教堂，这朝朝日日的记忆涌上心头：彻底回不去了啊。  
在loki惆怅的时候，突然从背后跃出一只吸血鬼，张开獠牙直径咬向loki的脖子。幸好loki从地上的水洼中看到了倒影，躲过了一劫。Loki只得继续逃命，他逃向教堂里面，毕竟这是自己生活多年的地方，有着优势。这是个正确的选择，loki不久甩掉了吸血鬼，逃进了一个房间。这是一间loki从未踏足的房间，若不是被迫，loki甚至永远不会打开这房间的大门。  
不知为何，似乎每个教堂总有一些奇奇怪怪的规矩，这所教堂也不例外。Loki不知道规矩是什么时候立的，只记得在记事起他就被老一辈的牧师嘱咐，决定不能踏入这间房间。  
loki环视四周，并没有发现有何异常，于是他向里走了些。“啊。”loki倒吸了一口凉气，原来在他面前居然有个站着的人。  
“请问您是？”loki试探性的问题并没有得到对方的回复，在loki的再三确认下，loki发现眼前的这个人丝毫没反应，大概是个死人吧。Loki这么想着。  
Loki随后发现这人背后是一副十字架，loki从来没有见过这样的十字架，该说它华丽好呢还是诡异好呢？而十字架的背后则是一幅画，画上是一位神明降服吸血鬼的英雄伟绩。  
Loki看向那人，虽然此人的脸及大部分身体都被披风挡住了，但是银色的头发，中世纪的服装，还有那怀中的白剑。这难道就是画上的神明，我侍奉多年的主。  
于是loki缓缓走向神明，蹲下身，捡起神明落在地上的披风衣角，轻吻一下，虔诚地说：“主啊，请您睁开眼，再帮助我们一次吧。”缓缓合上了双眼。  
突然，loki被一阵力道弹开，转头一探究竟，竟发现眼前的人居然动了：“太好了，神明醒了，我们有就了。”  
等等…  
这真的是神明吗？金发，獠牙，黑翅膀，这分明是吸血鬼的样子！loki这才发现，刚自己看到的剑并不是眼前此人抱在怀中的，而是戳穿了他的腹部，嵌在他肚子里的。糟了，这真的是吸血鬼，而且依照画上的样子，这大概还是吸血鬼之王。  
Loki即使深知自己逃不掉，但是当吸血鬼睁开眼睛的那一瞬间loki还是竭尽全力地向门外出去。当然，他并没有如愿，鬼王（简称鬼王）不知什么时候已经又出现在了他的面前，loki向后退然后他又出现在了他的身后，如此反复了好多次。  
终于，在loki被逼至角落的时候，鬼王终于向他伸手了。鬼王缓缓抬起手，鬼王的手及其苍白，经脉显而易见，黑指甲让这只手显得格外可怕。  
Loki猛地闭上双眼，最后了吗。Loki这么想着，但是loki并没有等到自己想象中的被吸取血时候的痛楚，只是觉得有什么冰冷的触感缓缓爬上了腰间。Loki睁眼一探究竟，竟看到鬼王居然将一只手圈上了自己的腰间！还没有当Loki反应过啦的时候，鬼王又将手穿过袍子抚上里衣的衬衫。  
Loki这才发现自己现在的处境，被吸血鬼王用手圈在怀里，鬼王的手进入了自己的里衣，自己与鬼王目光正对，脸贴的及近，虽然因为吸血鬼不会呼吸感受不到对方的气息，但是绝对已经到了可以看到对方每个毛孔的距离。  
loki看到鬼王冷冽的眼瞳，突然心头一阵寒意，也不知哪里来的力气，他挣脱了鬼王，向着门口的方向奔去。大门不知为何打不开了，就算loki再怎么用力，一筹莫展之时一双手从loki背后伸来，抱住了loki纤细的腰。Loki头皮一阵发麻，他用尽全力扒开鬼王的手，向别处逃去。  
loki大概惊吓过度，没有看清脚下，当他反应过来的时候，自己已经摔倒在了地方。而鬼王正半条腿跪在地上，一手怀抱住loki的后背使他不得不靠向自己，一手抚摸着loki的前胸。  
Loki只感觉自己被鬼王强制的靠近，当两人快靠上的时候，loki才发现鬼王的目标并非是想自己的脖子，而是自己的嘴巴。  
不行！  
然后“啪”一声响声。Loki居然在情急之下扇了鬼王一巴掌，自己也因此逃离了鬼王，逃向大门，竟打开了，于是头也不回地奔了出去。  
鬼王则一手捂着自己的半边脸，愣在原地好一会，然后哈哈哈大笑：“真是有趣的人类。”  
然后慢慢走出了这个房间，“逃吧，然后绝望后狠狠抱住我。”  
Loki逃出去后并不顺利，不，应该说是很糟糕。现在这座教堂里布满了吸血鬼，整座小镇都已经没了食物来源。三天了，loki没有合过眼。这三天，loki被各种吸血鬼追逐，耗尽了体力也没有吃进一口东西，甚至他不敢睡觉，因为一闭眼说不定就永远睁不开了。  
第四天，loki又一次被吸血鬼追击，然后走进了原本的大礼堂中。不知为何，那些血鬼看到自己踏入这个地方，便停在了门外。终于loki撑不住倒了下来，这几天的寒冷、饥饿、担惊受怕让自己筋疲力尽到了极点，只是他还是想活下去。在loki累的双眼即将合上之时，他看到了一道影子出现在了自己的视眼里，loki用尽全力抬头望了望。那个男人，那个吸血鬼之王居高临下地望着自己，眼里满是冷漠。  
Loki看到鬼王先是本能地想逃，后来发现自己根本逃不动了，于是发疯般地爬到鬼王脚边，抱上他的双腿，“艹我吧，你艹我吧，求求你，放我一命，放我一命。”  
鬼王掐住loki的下巴，眼光朝下看着狼狈的他：“我就知道你会来求我艹你的。”然后将他举了起来。Loki被掐住了喉管，不停地挣扎，然后不备地被鬼王随手扔到了地上。Loki护住自己的脖子，然后咳嗽起来。  
“记住我的名字，我是Thor，吸血鬼之王。”  
loki这才发现原本的大礼堂已经是吸血鬼的天下，原本的讲台已经被放上了一座好看别致的座椅，很明显是眼前这位鬼王，不，thor的王座，而自己现在正就被扔在了这王座之下。环顾四周，站着守卫和侍女若干，还有随处可见的乌鸦。至于还有满地的人类的尸体，loki不想多看一眼，只想着原来这位鬼王已经害死了这么多人命了。  
不知何时，thor已经坐上了王座：“过来，替我口交。”  
“什么！”loki简直不相信自己的耳朵，虽然自己确实放弃挣扎了，但是在众目睽睽之下做这种事什么的。  
“怎么，还要我说一遍？还是你想像口门那头牛一样，被吸干血而死，再被蚂蚁啃食肉体吗？”  
Thor这句话确实戳到了loki的心头，他又清晰地记起那被自己饲养十几年的奶牛，悲惨的死相。Loki缓缓爬了过去，对，爬，loki早就没什么力气了。  
好不容易爬到了thor 身边。  
“解开来。”  
Loki颤抖着将双手伸向thor的胯间，然后不熟练地废了好久才解开这几百年前的中世纪裤装。虽然早已有了心里准备，但是当那巨大的玩意暴露在loki眼前的时候，还是被这惊人的尺寸吓了一跳，果然不是人类啊。  
“唔唔……”  
还没等loki腹诽完，就有异物捅进了自己的口腔。显然，Thor等不及了，直接粗暴地将loki的脑袋直接摁下，然后巨物硬生生地进入了loki温暖的口腔。虽然loki因为好几天没有进食嘴皮干影响口感，但是这小嘴确实真的舒服 。  
只是可怜了loki一张小嘴怎么承载了下怎么大的玩意，thor 只顾自己往深处捅，引得loki连连反胃。  
过了好一会，Thor终于得到了释放，射在了loki的小嘴中，然后捏住他的嘴巴，逼迫他吃进自己全部的东西。  
Loki被呛得不轻，还没等自己缓过神来，更可怕的命令传入耳中。  
“过来，自己坐上来。”thor 正一手撑着头一边说道。  
“可是，不才…”  
“可爱的牧师啊，你该不会以为我这样就满足了吧，我可是沉睡了几百年，欲望满着呢，你做好觉悟了吗？”  
“什，什么？”  
“可爱的牧师啊，是你哭着求我艹你的，我只是帮你实现愿望而已呀。”  
“你杀了我吧。”loki悔恨着，自己居然为了活着，居然连这种不知羞耻的话都说出了口，主，会怪罪自己的吧。  
“你说什么呢，你那么可爱，我可舍不得杀你。”thor 一边微笑一边说着令loki毛骨悚然的话。  
Thor看loki没有反应，突然生气了一般，将他从地上拎起来随手撕开了他的衣物，直接将loki那粉嫩的穴口对上自己又立起来的分身，然后任loki因为重力坐了下去。  
“啊！！！——”  
Loki发誓他从来没有过这么痛的体验，就像后半身被撕裂了一般，痛的甚至不敢动一下。  
只要loki微微撑起身子想要逃开，thor 就更用力的将他按回到自己身体上。如此反复，loki竟有些适应了。  
Thor开始一挺一挺地进攻，伴随着的是loki那一声声好听的淫叫。  
“怎么样，牧师大人，我在你身体里的感觉好吗？舒服吗？”  
显然thor并得不到回应。  
“在众目睽睽之下做爱，是不是很爽啊。”然后突然狠狠地顶了一下。  
“啊！”  
Loki脸泛红了，很红，大概也是反应过来自己被这么多人注视中做爱，羞愧地不能自已，然后将头埋进了thor的肩颈中。  
这一场性爱持续了很久，直到thor又一次射进了loki的身体中，他也没有将自己退去loki的身体。  
“为什么。”loki趴在thor的身上虚弱的问，loki这才发现自己的嗓子因为刚刚喊的太多，已经沙哑得不行。  
“什么为什么。”  
“为什么偏偏是我？”  
听到此，thor突然笑了一声，然后抱紧loki，从他的耳边说道：“loki，你是不同的，是你把我唤醒的。”  
Loki听到这个回答后突然一愣。  
“而且。”thor从他耳边退回，看着他的脸，调笑地说：“我真的很像看看，那家伙的后代是怎么雌伏在我身下，连连呻吟的。”  
“什么后代？！”  
“odin，你们的主。”  
“你说什么？不可能，我怎么可能是主的后代，我只是个小小的…”  
还没等loki质疑完，thor就继续：“不然你是怎么打开封印的，解开我封印只有odin血脉才可以，这你都不知道吗。”  
Loki沉默了……loki是知道的，祖祖辈辈传下来的传闻，loki确实是知道的，可是，自己是主的后代什么的，loki却从没想过。  
“唉，可怜的odin一族，为了封印我祖祖辈辈都这么牺牲自我，没有自由，我如果是好人，都快感动哭了。”  
“你…什么意思。”  
“前任牧师交代过你，让你不能踏出这个小镇半步吧。”  
Loki沉默着，thor知道他这是认同的意思，于是继续：“你以为是什么高大上的理由吗？只不过为了封印我，odin的血脉一旦离开小镇我就会苏醒，你以为的主只不过是在利用你罢了，把你困在这里一生一世。”  
“不可能，主，他，他。”  
“别傻了，你侍奉的主，不过是个蛇蝎心肠的人罢了，还记得我说过的话吗，封印我必须有odin血脉，也就是说，前任牧师是你亲生父亲啊。”  
“怎么可能！我只是个孤儿，是牧师捡回来的……”loki的语气逐渐不稳，似乎连自己都不相信自己了。  
“这也是odin领死之前设下的诅咒哦，为了让自己死后还能得到众生的仰慕，让子孙永远守在这里，孩子一出生就会剥夺两人之间所有的记忆，真可笑，你父亲养了你几十年都不知道养的是自己的亲生儿子，是啊，要是知道，怎么舍得自己的孩子还跟自己一样受这些苦呢。”  
“不…不会的…不是的…”  
在loki摇摆不定的情绪到达顶峰的时候，thor突然露出獠牙，向他的脖子咬去，loki昏迷了。而thor做的并不是吸血，而是将自己的血灌给了loki。  
“编故事可真累，odin你这东西，没想到几百年以后这任牧师会正巧会是你子孙。不过和讨厌你的不同，他可是很有趣啊。”  
Thor抱紧怀中人，然后抖动还在loki身体里的自己分身，把loki撞醒了。  
“醒啦。”thor抚摸上loki的头发，然后loki点点头乖顺地回了句“嗯。”  
“那我们再做一次吧。”  
“好的，我的主。”  
……

早上第一缕阳光洒落在阿斯加德的土地上，然后照进了阿斯加德王和王后的寝宫。  
“弟弟，你醒啦。”  
“恩。”阿斯加德王后伸了个懒腰懒懒地回答。  
“弟弟，我做了一个梦。”  
“我也是。”  
“难道！我们做的同一个梦！”胸大无脑的金发阿斯加德的王兴奋地跳起来。  
“不可能，我怎么可能会梦到自己变成没用的凡人。”  
“弟弟，你不是说我们不是一个梦吗？可是怎么知道我梦里你变成凡人了呢？”  
“猜的！”  
阿斯加德新的一天又在王和王后的拌嘴中开始了呢……  
（私设：让人被剥夺意识，完全听自己使唤，必须先让人情绪及其失控。）


End file.
